1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of snow shovel constructions in general and in particular to a snow shovel construction for facilitating the dumping of a full load of snow from the front of the shovel face.
2. Description of Related Art
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,732,933; 5,054,830; 4,214,385; 3,078,604; Des. 395,212, the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse specialized snow shovel constructions.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, they are uniformly deficient with respect to their failure to provide a simple, efficient, and practical snow shovel construction that incorporates a foot assist feature operatively associated with the rear face of the shovel for unloading snow from the front face of the shovel.
As anyone who has had the unpleasant task of shoveling wet, sticky, or slushy snow is all too well aware, one of the more difficult aspects of this task is the removal of the accumulated sticky snow from the front face of the shovel which usually entails banging the sides or bottom of the shovel against a hard surface to dislodge the snow.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need among owners of snow shovels for a new and improved snow shovel construction that provides a foot bearing surface on the rear face of the shovel to facilitate the removal of snow from the front face of the shovel and the provision of such a construction is the stated objective of the present invention.